Barrier Under the Mountain
by yastaghr
Summary: Humanity has always been fond of monsters - stories and legends of what might be...or once was. Now the Barrier under Mt. Ebott is open, and the monsters of Undertale are spreading out...but there just aren't that many under there. Where did all the other monsters go...after all, there was only one Barrier...but the world has more than one mountain. Post-Pacifist AU
1. Lightning and Wildfire

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Before you judge me on the weather - I have, in fact, lived through nights like this. Multiple times. Colorado is weird.**

 **I do not own Undertale - that would be Toby Fox.**

* * *

Alphys and I were driving through the dark in the pouring rain, our voices raised loud enough to shake the roof as we sang along to the title song of our newest favorite anime, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. The song was beautiful, the tune was catchy, the message something that tugged at our SOULs, fitting perfectly with the rain and the darkness all around us that was broken by the lights of our car and our SOUL deep love. The moment felt...powerful. Like there was no force in the universe that could change it, no force in the universe that could RESET this night.

Then the quiet feeling of the Colorado mountain night is shattered. The resounding echo of pain, bewilderment, fear, and confusion that broke the night was something that no monster could mistake - the feeling of a child's first release of magic gone wrong. She turned to face me as I turned to her, the panic in her eyes familiar even as I clamped down on my own.

I threw the wheel to the side, stomping on the breaks with enough force that, if Alphee hadn't reinforced them ages ago, they'd have gone straight through the floor. The car didn't dare roll, not in a crisis like this. It slid to a stop beside the road and we threw open our doors, my girlfriend running to the truck where her black bag was, I pulling out the scruffy blanket we'd left in the back seat when we took Lesser Dog to the vet last week. Whoever this kid was, they were hurt and scared, and if we didn't find them soon their magic would tear them apart.

Blanket tossed over one shoulder, umbrella in hand, I run round the back and scoop up my tiny girlfriend, bag and all. I try to pinpoint which way the magic is coming from from until a tug and gesture from Alphys get me running in the right direction.

Bushes, grass, sandstone, bushes which are somehow trees - all are no match for the former Captain of the Royal Guard! Now even I can feel it, dense power and emotion rolled up in a coil of...protectiveness? I clear the final ridge as I try to sort through just what the feeling might mean.

The sight before me is pretty bad. I set Alphee down, handing her the blanket and umbrella, and summon a spear, anger fueling my magic, anger at the...the...THINGS before me! Some fucking humans have a pair of monster kids backed into a hollow in the ridge, and the piles of dust at their feet tell me they aren't there to give the kids a cup of tea.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Well, now I have their attention. It isn't until I hear the chink of a shotgun being pumped that I think to wonder how exactly they killed the other monsters. Great. I hate guns, but at least I know how to deal with them.

I summon a wall of spears between the humans, us, and the children; Their light lights up the scree below this ridge - painful to fall on, do not trip. Behind me I hear Alphys scurrying over to the two monsters, and I mentally check the new surge of magic off the list of things to be worried about. She got this.

Some kind of battlecry from one of the humans is my only warning before the shotgun blasts. I let my Terrifying Grin of Battle fill my face as I lightly twirl the spear in my hands; even if they won't really be able to make it out in the rain, a fight wouldn't be the same without the feel of that smile. Just to reward my efforts, a flash of lightning hits a nearby scrub-tree, leaving a burning fire in its wake. Good. Intimidation is good. I would much rather know they can be intimidated than be uncertain as to their LV - intimidation really stops being a factor after LV5.

"So, what do we have here, a bloody hero come to save the day?" The voice makes my SOUL crawl. Great, feels like the leader's got a bit more LV than the poor henchmen, "You know, that's good. Really good," I catch the edge of a grin gleam in the light of that fire as they turn to face me, "That just makes this more of a fucking challenge, and I oh so wanted a fucking challenge. Almost makes me sorry to do this, but, you know, not really."

The monologue - hah, and Frisk said humans don't monologue - clues me into their intent, and I'm already in the air by the time the shot fires. My spears are the best - sharp, shiny, and springy. Everything a monster could want. The back of my mind notes, as I sail over the heads of several confused humans, that Alphys has managed to get the kid calmed down enough to start reeling in their magic. Good.

The moment I land I send a fusillade of spears arcing towards the murderers. I feel them hit, shuddering a little at the sensation of my spears passing through flesh and blood. I never can get over how wrong that feels. Oh well, no time to dwell on it. I dive to avoid another shot, mentally reviewing the tally sheet of substances my spears encountered, separating them by location until I get an impression of each human facing me and their armament.

Three shotguns, two knives, and one pistol, spread between three adult humans and one teenager. Don't think there was any spare ammo, not with the shells on the ground and the discarded cartons. Three shots off, all shotguns, sounding like one barrel each, so three shots and whatever is in that pistol. I can work with that. I roll around the edge of a boulder, readying another set of spears. Green would do no good here, it's not as if they're trying to dodge. Maybe once I get it down to the knives...I throw the spears, rolling into the cover of another boulder, desperately aware of the dropoff beside it. Next rounds going to have to be a jump.

The impact still rocks me, the shotgun fracturing the sandstone and sending a few chips past my head. I am so glad for giving into the skelebros and taking that dodging lesson. Who'd have thought I'd be using it so much up here? Two shells left, and the sound of running feet. Eh, with the smell of my magic on him, he won't get far before someone hauls his ass in for questioning.

"Oh, come on, hero, hiding behind boulders? Now, is that fair?" I grit my teeth. Don't let the asshole under your skin, Undyne, "Honestly, I don't know why I'd expect any different. You are all such cowards, always so polite and kind - it makes me sick, it really does. After all, who the hell would be nice to you? Those fucking monster supporters don't count, they're just enchanted or something, and that demonic little Ambassador of yours-"

Okay, that does it. He has no right to-

Okay, stupid. Now my left arm is full of holes and I'm down by one third of my HP. Great. At least it stopped raining, and now they're down to one shell, the pistol, and the knives. I can handle this. At least I'm back over near the ridge, that fucking dropoff is scary as hell. I roll, spears fly, lightning flashes, and I see the pistol wielder is standing a little bit aways from the other three. Good. It's the teen, and I haven't been hitting him as hard as the others. If I can just-

Okay, stupid AGAIN. Why didn't I think that was going to be a trap? The arm's bloody near useless now that they've taken out the shoulder, and this rain is getting harder. If I were a human, I'd probably be getting bruises. Hah.

"Wow, you really are that gullible, aren't you? I mean, I get it, teenager equals youth, and oh do monsters seem to value youth, but...really, teens like me are much more cruel than any adult can be - after all, we have all of their examples to work with, all the pent up aggression of the repressed and rebellious, and all the emotional uncertainty that is puberty. Really, why wouldn't we be dangerous?"

Well, he's not wrong. Most of the teens I've run across have been pretty sketchy, but still! Come on, Undyne, stay focused. Another set of footsteps retreats, the second empty shotgun with it. One shell and six more bullets in the pistol - thank you, lightning. I feel the kid's magic finally cool down, contained and under control - theirs or Alphys', doesn't really matter.

Another leap, another barrage of spears, and THIS TIME a successful dodge. Four bullets and a shell. I double back, breaking the pattern of circling I've been keeping up till now. Three bullets.

"Why won't you STAY STILL!" Good, he's getting angry. This time, I send a line of solid spears down between the teen and his single remaining follower. The man flinches, and I can see the drip of blood is slow, far too slow. Huh, okay, if I can knock him out, Alphee can probably keep him alive and unconscious till we hit the city. A touch of green and another spear and he's passing out on 1HP, his last shot fired up into the sky.

I roll again, sending a wall of spears to block the teen from his unconscious helpmeet, dropping a few of the ones nearer the ridge. Alphee should notice and get over there quick enough. Three bullets and one knife.

"You think I'll just fold up without them, do you? Hah, those idiots weren't doing much anyway. Blabbing about 'justice' and 'mercy', least till they got a whiff of battle fever. Not so wimpy then, and those two dustbags were just the icing on the cake," I grind my teeth at the horrible insult to the two monsters he'd killed. He couldn't even be bothered to...to think about them as people, or even animals! Humans have personalities, even animals have descriptions, but that...it's almost as bad as- "Fucking bundles of free EXP."

Okay, stupid. Less than half my HP left, what the hell did I think I was doing? At least he's down to one shot, right? Heh. And I've got my back to the scree and one eensy boulder blocking his view.

He's lost a lot of blood now, got two of my spears laced through him, too. His decisions will be impacted...then again, so are mine. Great, fucking amazing. Not like this could get any - OH COME ON! HAIL? I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FINISH THINKING IT!

At least the groans tell me he's not any happier about it than I am. Damn, it's coming down hard. I look down - the hail isn't THAT big, maybe two centimeters in diameter? Something like that. Coming down in buckets, though. Slippery.

The thought has barely crossed my mind when a rough, human arm wraps around my throat, "Found you," Damn damn damn damn damn, "Heh, heard a rumor all it takes is the intent to kill. Guess we'll see, huh?" I feel the dull edge of a knife digging into my side, and I push off the boulder with my legs.

Ow. Ow. Okay, more ow. Ow ow ow. Note to self - do not roll down scree ever again. Scales are barely any defense at all. Ow.

When the rolling, tumbling mess of rocks and bodies finally seems to stop, I dig myself out of the pile and look around, summoning a spear for light...okay. Guess we'll be staying around for the cops...or sheriff? Law enforcement. The law enforcement people. I just need my phone...okay, no phone, it's still in the car. Great. I hunker down beside the body, ready to wait until my girlfriend either gets down here with the kids and the follower, or summons the police. Either works.

Rocks slide down the slope above me, and I turn. My girlfriend has the follower and the kids wrapped in the blanket, trying hard to lower them down the slope without tumbling to their doom. Her grip on the blanket slips, and I throw a set of spears up to stop the rockslide. She smiles at me, and I feel a goofy grin slip onto my face. She is the best girlfriend ever.

Platform by platform, step by step, she and the blanket make their way down the scree. When they finally reach rock bottom, she scurries over to me. I pick her up and we nuzzle. Gods, that was scary. We hold each other while the world gets soaked. Oh...the hail stopped. Isn't that great.

She seems to notice my arm for the first time - the sound of worry and commiseration she makes is so tender, so loving, I can't stand it! I set her down carefully. The moment she's grounded she scurries over to the blanket, pulling out her black bag and digging around. She comes up with a somewhat battered Sea Tea. Aww, my favorite. I feel the healing magic seep into my SOUL, sensation slowly returning to my arm. It's not totally healed, but it's better than nothing.

My girl sees the blood and bones poking out of the rockpile behind me and shudders. She looks at me, and I know my eyes are sad. No matter how horrible they...it is...I hate it when I have to kill a human...especially a kid. I can't believe I ever thought this was right. She reaches out a claw sympathetically, and I lean into the touch. I am not alone. Alphys pulls out her cellphone, moving over to the other side of the gulch and perching on an exposed slab of sandstone.

I hear a groan above the dying rain, high pitched and reedy - definitely not human. I wander over to the blanket. The human's head is poking out, the tip of Alphee's usagi print umbrella beside him. He doesn't seem to be awake, although asleep probably isn't the right word, either. I reach out and move the corner of the blanket.

For the first time, I get a good look at the two monster kids we came to save. They don't honestly look like any other monster I've met, not even a combination. Their heads are sort of shaped like circles, long feathers fanning around the edges - at least, if they weren't sopping wet. Their faces are flat, with a line of magic across the center and bisecting the top half. Right now, the bottom half of their face is drawn together in pain and grief, although the larger of the two seems to be asleep...I can feel my girlfriends magic laced through theirs - okay, guess they were in too much pain, too emotional, to control their magic completely. Sleep is better than the terror of uncontrolled magic.

Their bodies are fairly humanoid, if rounder and less...jointed? Their limbs look almost like tubes. I can't tell what kind of coloration they have in this light, but I doubt it is natural. I think some kind of blue on the smaller one, and the older might be red or yellow or somewhere in between. Guess we'll see later, huh? Most of their skin is covered in blankets...not ours, they almost seem like clothes? Could be. The tangled fringe supports that impression

The smaller of the two is stirring - probably the one who groaned. Their mouth shifts into a wavy black line of uncertainty, the black lines of their eyes widen, crescents shifting into thick black rectangles. They turn to me. I feel...awkward, "...hey there punk. You doing okay?"

Their eyes seem to stutter for a moment, then their mouth wobbles. When they speak, their voice sounds like a flute - honestly! It's almost impossible to make out what they're trying to say, since they don't seem to be able to form consonants. After a moment, I think I've figured out what they said.

"*Where's momma?"

I look up at the sky, hoping for an answer, any answer but the one I suspect, to fall from the clouds...but nobody came. I sigh, and give in to the cowardice, "I don't know punk, but me and my girl Alphys over there will take care of you until she comes back, alright?"

They look confused, but seem to accept it. They turn their head, looking for something?...they spot their larger...sibling, I guess, and snuggle up next to them. Within moments they are sound asleep, lit by lightning and the glow of wildfire.


	2. Rains and it Pours

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Nope, still not Toby Fox, owner of the amazing Undertale.**

I pace back and forth. Why is this taking so long? I mean, come on, I know they were scared, but...seriously, humans? You're freaking out over a pair of kids? I mean, yeah, newly awakened magic can be...wild, but hey! Alphys locked it down, and if there's anything my girl knows, it's SOUL dynamics.

A figure in blue pushes open the swinging doors to the main hospital. FINALLY! SOMEONE TO oh, wait. They're just grabbing another patient. NEVER MIND, BACK TO PACING!

"U-u-undyne, would y-y-you please sit d-d-down? You're making the h-h-humans nervous."

I huff, but...well, she's probably right. I plop down in the seat beside her, the couch groaning under the stress. TOO BAD! I try sitting back for a while, but...okay, I last about three seconds before I get bored. I peer over her shoulder, trying to see what my girlfriend is fiddling with now. It looks like that portable SOUL scanner thing she's been working on. There's an image up on the main screen, but she's fiddling with some kind of sensor on the back, muttering to herself about polarity and voltages. I don't really get it, but at least it's better than thinking about...yeah, distraction time.

"So, nerd, what're you doing there?" She flashes me a nervous smile, then looks back down at her work.

"I told y-y-you about my idea for a p-p-portable scanner, right? So humans and less-powerful monsters c-c-could look at a SOUL without h-h-having to ENGAGE," I nod, and she seems to pick up on the movement, "Well, that's this. I t-t-tried it on the older child, s-s-since I wasn't sure what k-k-kind of magic they would have, but...well, there's no way for th-th-these readings to be right! So, I f-f-figured I must have messed something up w-w-with the scanner."

She slumps. Oh no, can't have that! I pull her into a noogie, "Quit beating yourself up, nerd. Being perfect is for LOSERS!" She slumps further into her seat. Okay, new approach, "C'mon, those readings can't be THAT weird; after all, you designed the thing."

She lets out a sigh, "If only that were t-t-true," She flips over the device and hits a few buttons, making a fuzzy image of a monster SOUL pop up on the screen. I squint at it. It doesn't seem all that different from the SOULs I've seen - maybe a little longer and narrower, but that could just be the screen. It's a fuzzy orange-yellow...I smile. Bravery and Justice, huh?

"I don't get it nerd, what's so weird about that?" She looks up at me, then back to the device, fiddling with a knob until a sciency readout takes over the screen. I scowl - just because I help out in the lab sometimes doesn't mean I understand the gobbledy-gook.

"You n-n-noticed the fuzz, right?" I nod, "Well, that shouldn't be there. According to these readings, the b-b-background magical seepage sig-g-gnature has a higher q-q-quotient of Bravery and P-p-perseverance than it should, and the l-l-levels of Kindness and P-p-patience are far too low…"

I grab her cheek, turning her adorable, scientific face towards my own. I let a grin slowly spread across my face, and shout, "GIVE ME ENGLISH OR GIVE ME FRISK!"

She flinches, and then a smile ticks up the corner of her mouth. She knows, at this point, it's more a joke than anything else, "Well...think of it like...a m-m-map of where someone came from? Monsters pick up t-t-traces of magic from the SOULs around them...the more powerful the SOUL, the stronger the trace. You can t-t-tell where in the Underground someone lived...monsters from the C-c-capitol picked up a lot of P-p-patience from Asgore, those near the C-c-core have Justice and P-p-perseverance, and the people from S-s-snowdin have a lot of Int-t-tegrity and Bravery…"

That...makes sense, I guess… "So, maybe they spent a lot of time in Waterfall? Y'know, right between Hotland and the edge of Snowdin…" She shakes her head.

"Waterfall r-r-residents have a lot of Bravery, it's true...but the...um...mumble mumble mumble."

"Sorry, what was that?" I give her another grin. This is going to be good, I can tell.

"I...they...theypickedupalotofDeterminationfromyou," I let the grin harden on my face. She keeps telling me I have too much Determination for a monster, and I keep telling her no. Why won't she just...I shake my head. We don't need to argue about this.

"So...not Waterfall then."

"That's j-j-just it! There's nowhere in the Und-d-derground that has a signature l-l-like this...it's almost as if…" She gets that thoughtful expression, the one that Frisk calls 'a wild surmise had appeared'. I wait...nothing.

"AS IF WHAT?!" Several people nearby shoosh me, and I scowl at them. Rude people, don't they know not to interrupt someone else's conversation?

"Well...I mean...um…" I grab her shoulders and, with utmost delicacy, shake her like Greater Dog with a chew toy. She appears to notice, "Um...maybe they...didn't live in the Underground?"

As I turn an incredulous stare on my adorable girlfriend, a short, dark, and mysterious figure flings open the ER door, their entrance accompanied by a flash of lightning. We turn and stare.

Just before the door closes behind them, a much taller and thinner figure grabs it, heaving it open with one hand as the other cradles a bundled lump, "SANS, YOU LAZYBONES, I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO HOLD OPEN THE DOOR!"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," I lean on the back of the chair, eye focused on the sweating skeleton before me, "You two were on your way to Frisk's birthday party, THE SAME ONE WE WERE GOING TO, and yet SOMEHOW you managed to get lost," Sans nods glumly, "While lost, you heard this INCREDIBLY LOUD SCREAM, and when you looked over, TWO LITTLE...what were those things again?"

The skeleton shrugs, "no clue. they look like what a turtle might imagine if you were to describe a dragon to them. got a good taste in bone structure, unless, you know, they actually wanted to fly. scales thick enough to...well, thicker than yours. big foreheads, small eyes. the bigger one's tangled up in some kind of hunting trap. bigger one's SOUL didn't look...right. perseverance, but...not even a trace of kindness. little one's justice and a smidge of determination."

I stare at this incredible speech from the normally quiet skeleton. Not only did Sans not make A SINGLE PUN, but… "WHY THE...HECK DID YOU ENGAGE THEM IN A FIGHT?"

He tries to back away, the sweat rolling off of him, his eye lights darting back and forth...no escape presented itself. He sighed, "didn't need to."

I frown. Well, then how could he-

"W-w-wait...you can see SOULs?" I can practically hear Alphys' eyes widening in shock. The increasingly blue skeleton in front of me nods, his eye lights dimming...then they brighten. I wait for the joke I know is coming...unfortunately, it arrives.

"Oh my, I hope you all have not _goat_ into too much trouble?" Oh no. Two of them. Papyrus, I hope that paperwork is going to take a while.

* * *

The list of...well, what are we going to call them? The new monsters? The kids who appeared without any kind of an origin?...whatever, the list of them is growing by the hour. Six pairs so far - always two of them, always a species of monster none of us has ever seen before, although no one has managed to get a hold of Asgore or Gerson yet, so who knows?

Toriel brought in a pair of...well, Alphys thinks they might be based on the human legends of will-o-the-wisps, or maybe it's the other way round. Patience and Integrity, respectively, although they're probably twins. Seems they wandered into her house...she caught them trying to open the door to her oven. They looked half starved, although I suspect they got at least one slice of pie out of the former Queen before she brought them out here.

The Nice Cream bunny and Burgerpants came in with two sets - some kind of gryphons and a pair of...bird-snake hybrid thingies. The gryphons were Bravery and Justice, the snakes Perseverance and Kindness. The gryphons crash landed in Ronnie's stall, and since he doesn't have a car, he called Burgerpants. Seems the bird-snakes were curled up in the back seat, trying to stay warm.

Napstablook, Shyren, and Mettaton brought in the last two, the oldest looking of the lot...remind me a lot of the fairies from Sleeping Beauty, actually. Light Blue and pink...Patience and some kind of Determination hybrid? The battery of Alphys' scanner died half an hour before those two arrived, and Sans...said something about checking up on Asgore before heading out the front door. Papyrus is still here, so he can't have gotten far...can he?

The quiet hospital is turning into something of a mess. Frankly, they don't have enough staff to deal with even a normal flow of patients, let alone this mess. I might feel a little more sorry for them if they weren't SO DAMN RUDE ABOUT IT!

So far, none of the kids has been able to give any kind of an explanation about where they come from or who they are...and it's really starting to get on my nerves.


	3. Breaking and Entering

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Nope, still not Toby Fox, owner of the amazing Undertale.**

NGAHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MESS?! FIRST OFF, since WHEN is photo identification required to use HEALING MAGIC?! I mean, yeah, there was that whole rigamarole a few months ago about licensing for OFFENSIVE magic users. BUT HEALING? HEALING IS SUDDENLY OFFENSIVE? NGAHH!

Alright, alright. Calm done Undyne. Definitely don't need to break something on top of all this shit. But C'MON! SHE'S THE FRICKING FORMER QUEEN OF THE UNDERGROUND, AND THESE HUMANS ARE REFUSING TO LET HER HEAL? GRRR….I need some air.

"I'm going for a walk, nerd. Call me if something needs throttling," my adorable girl gives me a sympathetic look over the top of her clipboard - at least those humans had the DECENCY to lend her that. She goes back to her scribbling, and I walk...okay, storm out of the sliding doors.

The cool air on my face hits me hard. Gods do I miss Waterfall sometimes. The cavern with that piano puzzle of mine feels just like this. No stupid humans - Frisk has been an honorary monster in my book since that cooking lesson. No fricking hospitals with their stupid disease barriers and their stupid reception rooms. No useless governmental red tape - if anything needed to be done in the old days, the general procedure was 'a skeleton will tell a fish about it'...and I was the fish, so I didn't even have to deal with that. Yeah, those were the days…

My jeans buzz. Wha-right, phone. I pull out the slick little device my girlfriend made. She is the best - it can even survive going underwater almost as deep as I can!

Hmm...it's not a number I recognise… "This is Undyne, former Captain of the-"

"knock knock," I roll my eyes. At least I know who it is now.

"Sans, where the fu...dge are you?"

"y'know, usually people say 'who's there?', but i suppose i can _gill_ you a break."

"Sans, I thought I asked you to STOP MAKING FISH PUNS AROUND ME!" I can hear a muffled snort - at least he TRIED to hide it. That makes me SLIGHTLY LESS FURIOUS.

"yeah, and i said i would think about it, so i did," WHY THE HELL - I will NOT throw my phone into the pavement, no I will not. I _just_ got this one, "listen, uh, fluffybuns is a bit busy at the moment - seems a delegation from _another_ Underground just surfaced and wants to talk, so-"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Okay, nerds, LISTEN UP!" The waiting room falls silent. Good, "We've got a bit of a situation on our hands, and it's pretty complicated, so SAVE ALL QUESTIONS TILL THE END OF THE SPEECH," I look around the room - everyone's eyes are on me, "Asgore is currently meeting with a group of monsters claiming to have come from an Underground underneath one of the mountains in the San Cristo mountain range. I SAID LISTEN!" The chatter of protests and questions ceases.

"Now, this MAY OR MAY NOT be true. They claim the Barrier to their Underground was set up around the same time as ours, and that they didn't notice it had fallen until just recently. They also claim there may be _other_ populations around the place, since they claim to have heard of at least two other Barriers having been created _before_ their own was set. THEY MAY BE LYING," I add this over the hubbub of 'we need to help them' coming from the monsters in the room.

"HOWEVER, until we know one way or the other if this is true, ALL UNKNOWN MONSTERS ARE TO BE TREATED WITH CAUTION AND KINDNESS. IS THIS UNDERSTOOD?" Nods and a mutter from one of the humans along the lines of 'isn't that how you always act?'. I ignore him, and turn to face a unbelievably ecstatic Papyrus, "GUARDSMAN!" He quivers to attention, clattering slightly, "I hereby ORD- uh, REQUEST YOU to start an investigation into the origins of these kids. Someone must know something about them," Papyrus is running out the door before I can even finish, bless the giant cinnamon roll. I wonder where he's headed.

"ALRIGHT, NOW-" a human hand waves frantically in the back of the crowd, "YES, PUNK?"

"Um…" A human in those weird scrub things wades through the mildly stunned crowd, "Um...two of the...children...um…" The human wilts under my glare, "...um, they, um...just woke up?"

I feel the edges of my grin spread farther across my face, "THEN LET'S GO TALK TO THEM!"

"Um…" The glare has returned, "...um, only...um...two visitors at a time?" Their voice rises into a squeak at the end. It's almost funny, if what they said wasn't SO DAMNED ANNOYING!

"FINE!" I scan the room, assessing my resources. Damn, Papyrus would have been perfect for this...oh well. I bow politely to her Former Majesty, "Wanna get in on this, Toriel?"

Her eyes light up with the fire she ALWAYS gets when kids are involved, and she sweeps by the trembling human nurse-thingy, her robes billowing out behind her. HECK YEAH, SHE LOOKS SO BADASS RIGHT NOW! I sprint after her, the human squeaking behind me for us to wait up. The crowd seems pleased.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the end of this story as I've written it - I know it's been awhile since I last wrote on it, and I can't bring myself to write anymore. So I'm posting the last chapter, and anyone who wants to take this and run with it is free to do so.**


End file.
